The castle
by Harye Lee
Summary: Dejar atrás todo lo que ame no fue sencillo, pero no estaba dispuesto a atarme con ese hombre, por eso decidí huir, si me quedaba cometería el peor de los errores. Nunca pensé que con esa decisión encontraría más que mi libertad, fueron tiempo difíciles, pero nunca me arrepentiré de haber ido a ese castillo, donde encontré a la persona más rara y grosera del mundo. Riren
1. Chapter 1: Escape

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece, escribo sin ánimos lucrativos**

 **Pareja: Riren, mención ErwinxEren**

 **Advertencia: Muerte de personajes, romance, drama**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Escape

 _Y dime ¿Qué soy para ti?_

 _un juguete, un objeto de burla_

 _¿Qué tan malo habré sido en mi otra vida?_

 _No lo merecía, pero te lo agradezco_

 _Ya lo entenderé..._

Cuando me entere del engaño de esa persona quería encararlo, tirarlo al suelo y golpearlo hasta zacearme, hacerlo sufrir como él lo había hecho, pero él tenía mejores planes, incluso mi familia los tenía.

Los Jaeger´s eran ricos, poderosos y todos los respetaban, por eso mismo necesitaban que su único hijo se desposara con un hombre poderoso, de buena etiqueta y guapo, ahí es cuando apareció él, con sus aires delicados, con una educación exquisita, modos estilizados y guapo como ningún otro hombre. Mi madre lo quiso enseguida, para que negarlo, yo caí por él de inmediato, no me iban obligar a casarme con ese hombre, yo quería hacerlo de forma voluntaria.

Cuando me entere de su engaño (de la peor forma) no hice más que esconderme e intentar no llorar, por eso estoy huyendo, no tengo cara para ver a mis padres, tampoco quería dejarlos en ridículo, por eso me iré, prefiero que piensen que me secuestraron o que he muerto, para cuando ese hombre se marche regresar con las mentiras más elaboradas de un secuestro o de una fatídica pérdida de memoria.

Sé que todo lo que estoy haciendo es una locura, incluso estoy pensando que el engaño de ese hombre me afecto la cabeza, pero solo me esconderé por un pequeño periodo de tiempo, para regresar tal vez con un mejor candidato y restregarle en esa perfecta nariz a ese idiota hombre, para que vea que nadie se burla de mí sin tener consecuencia. Ya vera con quien se metió.

Ahora mismo queda decir que en realidad estoy perdido, tengo muchas monedas en los bolsillos, ninguna muda de ropa ya que las comprare para no levantar sospechas de que fue mi idea escapar y un poco de comida que robe de la cocina, nadie se dará cuenta, madre sabe que todas las mañanas hago eso para alimentar a mis hermosos caballos, los cuales no me pude traer.

A pesar de venir de una familia para nada humilde yo sí lo era, eso se debía a mi nana, ella era una mujer alegre, que me mostraba la otra cara del mundo, era un niño un tanto salvaje, no me callaba lo que pensaba y prefería leer en el bosque a ir a alguna fiesta para buscar marido.

Estaba de más decir que sabía mucho de los lugares del bosque ¿Por qué te has perdido entonces? Te estarás preguntando, sencillo, cuando estás tan molesto pierdes el juicio, tomas las peores decisiones y te largas sin más. Tome el primer camino que el bosque me ofreció y como consecuencia llevo vagando por unas cuantas horas sin saber con exactitud a donde ir.

Después de darme cuenta que estaba completamente perdido pensé en muchas cosas, planee diferentes escenarios para hacer sufrir a ese sujeto calienta bragas, odiaba al hijo de puta así que lo haría sufrir mucho, le haría pasar las peores de las vergüenzas públicas.

La temperatura estaba descendiendo, la noche se estaba haciendo presente y yo no llegaba a ningún lugar, empecé a sentir un poco de miedo, tal vez me aparecería un maldito animal salvaje y me comería, allí quedo Eren Jaeger, un idiota cornudo con un culo increíble, estaba de más decir eso, pero cuando tienes tanto miedo que hasta una ramita crujiendo debajo de tus pies te haría gritar de una forma no muy masculina, hacer bromas te calmaba. Al menos a mí me funcionaba, para no comenzar a llorar, pedir por mi madre.

-Oh por lo más sagrado- Exclame una de las tantas frases que mi madre decía, ahora me daba cuenta de mi mala broma, mis manos fueron directo a mi trasero, estaba aterrado- Si me ve algún violador estoy perdido.

Lo que menos quería era perder era mi virginidad con algún tipo gordo desagradable, bueno tampoco con uno fuerte, guapo y con un buen cuerpo, no importaba lo guapo o lo feo, yo quería salir bien puro y casto de este maldito bosque. Tampoco esperaba encontrarme con algún mal hombre que me llevara a algún burdel, no quería dar el culo por unas cuantas monedas, que me obligaran a abrir la boca para tragarme cosas desagradables. Mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar el crujir de las hojas a mi espalda, hace rato había detenido mi andar, por ello no había sido yo el causante de ese ruido.

-Joder- Dije entre dietes para comenzar a correr, me importaba una mierda que pareciera idiota, mi virginidad tenía que ser salvada. Corrí lo más que pude, pero como soy un idiota (hay que admitirlo) me gire para ver a mi futuro violador, ¡oh! que banquete se daría al tocar mis suaves nalgas, pensé- Maldición.

Grite cuando sentí a mis pies chocar con un gran tronco, eso me hizo salir volando de manera violenta, rodé por unos cuantos minutos hasta chocar con otro tronco, o dulce salvador y verdugo, espero que ardas con las llamas que haré contigo para sobrevivir a esta fría noche.

Me levante adolorido, farfullando unas cuantas cosas que ni yo logré entender, estaba hablando en un idioma inventado, decía cosas en alemán para terminar hablando español. Que duro golpe me habré dado en la cabeza. Chille adolorido, sobándome los costados, si no fuera porque podía levantarme a pesar de dolerme todo diría que me rompí las costillas. Afortunadamente todo en mi estaba bien.

Mire mis manos, estaban cubiertas de lodo y pequeños raspones, mi ropa tenía un mejor aspecto que mis piernas adoloridas, no quería ni ver mi rostro. Suspire por vivir un día más y ser aun virgen, quien sabe que me hubiera hecho ese degenerado que me seguía.

-Mejor me voy- Dije para mi pesar, mi salvador el tronco no era tan agradable, estaba algo húmedo por la lluvia. Me gire, abriendo la boca por la sorpresa, aunque no era una vista tan agradable yo no podía estar más que contento- Es hermoso.

Casi grite de júbilo, frente a mi estaba un castillo olvidado, con patios enormes llenos de mala hierba, de aspecto gótico. Había visto castillo abandonados en otros países, pero este tenía algo que me hacía querer entrar.

Tal vez estaba entrando a la boca del lobo, pero no me quedaría en la fría noche que seguro seria lluviosa y con un presunto violador de menores. No pude contener mi entusiasmo ya que camine a pasos apresurados hasta llegar a la reja en mal estado, la empuje con las fuerzas que tenía, era realmente pesada y rechinaba con cada empuje que daba.

-Soy poderoso- grite emocionado cuando por fin pude separar la reja, no la había abierto del todo, pero al menos podía pasar.

Suspire, tenía el presentimiento de que ahora mi vida sería emocionante, una donde podía vivir libre sin etiquetas, sin madres regañonas.

Era como si el castillo me llamara, como si alguien pidiera por mí, dijera mi nombre, lo clamara, llorara por él.

* * *

Bueno de nuevo otro fic, este es por el reto y en este mes toca Un fic que llevas pensado subir hace tiempo, se supone que lo subiría a finales de 2017 pero lo deje de lado, pero bueno, ahora si lo subiré.

Este fic es un mezcla de mis cuentos favoritos de disney, la bella durmiente, creó que blanca nieves, cenicienta, la bella y la bestia, entre otros, y tiene un malo, que será Erwin, como siempre en mis fics, debe de haber un malo y le toca a él, siempre...

Este fic ya esta planeado el final, todo de hecho, solo falta escribirle los caps, tengo unos 4 ya completos, lo escribo desde 2017... a principios de ese año, cuando estaba viendo la peli de la bella y la bestia con mi hermano, hace poco salió una canción que le queda super bien, como anillo al dedo, también una de SIA, pero esa es para el final, como dice arriba habrá muerte de personajes, así que no creó que tenga happy end, me recuerda a un one-shot que subí hace tiempo.

Espero lloren :D

Bien, nos vemos, actualizare mis otros fic.

Este fic lo subiré a mi cuenta de wattpad también, por si no sabían que ya tengo, las invito a leerlo también ahí, besos.

 _ **Con todo my love: Harye Lee**_


	2. Chapter 2: Bienvenido

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece**

 **Advertencia: m-preg, muerte de personajes, violencia**

 **Pareja: Riren**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Bienvenido.

Él me dijo: cariño todo está bien

ven, vamos, todo estará bien

No, cariño nada estaba bien

Atravesar el gran jardín de la entrada fue cansado por las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo, el césped estaba en mal estado y las malas hierbas adornaban la mayoría del espacio donde seguro hubo un hermoso césped. Jaramago, tréboles, dientes de león y acedera son las malas hierbas que alcanzaba a ver.

-Mañana las quitare todas- Me dije como recordatorio, si lo hacía hoy me moriría de frío.

Observe con más atención el castillo deteriorado, sus muros estaban cubiertos de hiedras trepadoras, me gustaba bastante como decoraban las casas, pero mi madre odiaba ese tipo de planta, le había rogado para que plantara al menos una parra virgen afuera de mí ventana, ella solo me abofeteo alegando que un Jaeger no debía rogar de esa manera tan penosa. No le hable por una semana para que ella me rogara por haberme golpeado, solo me compro un ramo de rosas diciendo que era lo único que conseguiría de ella.

Para tener una cara tan dulce era todo lo contrario, siempre estricta y demasiado digna.

Cuando se enteraron de mi estado decidieron cesar de las citas con hermosas chicas para comenzar a presentarme a cualquier hombre que ellos creyeron perfecto, yo les deje hacer lo que quisieran, sabía de igual forma que encontraría a alguien digno de mis sentimientos y que enamoraría con muchas flores, que me contaría las anécdotas más extrañas y me mostraría poco a poco el mundo. Mi nana decía que yo tenía un corazón noble, que con mi inocencia yo podía conquistar a los mejores hombres, que sería amado por la persona correcta. Ella estaba equivocada me había enamorado de un idiota que solo pensaba con la cabeza de abajo.

Abría la puerta con rudeza, esta soltó un horrible chirrido que hizo mi piel erizarse, el eco de la puerta al chocar con la pared se escuchó por toda la casa, si había alguien a parte de mi esa era su señal para salir, así sabría que podía quedarme por un tiempo.

Espere, atento a cualquier sonido para largarme si había peligro, cansado de estar en la misma posición me recargue en la puerta esperando cualquier lamento de animal o fantasma, aunque estos últimos ni si quiera existían.

-Voy a entrar- Avise en voz alta cerrando la puerta con cuidado, admire la hermosa entrada, delante mi estaban unas escaleras, tenía curiosidad de primero ir arriba para ver si aún había camas en donde podía dormir, no quería dormir en el polvoso suelo, aunque de igual forma tenía que usar mi casaca como almohada, quien sabe con cuanto polvo me encontraría. Como ya era de noche no podía distinguir muchas cosas de la casa, pero había visitado el castillo de mi amigo el príncipe Armin como para saber que había en cada lugar. Muchos castillos no diferenciaban en uno del otro, al menos eso me dijo mi rubio amigo.

Admire lo más que pude el gran salón, seguramente los antiguos dueños tuvieron fiestas increíbles, con personas de buena posición social y comida deliciosa.

Los costados me dolían mucho, la caída había sido realmente dura.

Tome con firmeza el barandal de metal cuando llegue a las escaleras, comencé a subir cada peldaño, mis manos tenían algunos cortes pero decidí pensar en las cosas fascinantes que podía llegar a encontrar en ese castillo, las escaleras estaban a los costados, dos de ellas, aunque a mí me parecía una tontería, bien podían haber construido una bastante sencilla sin tantos escalones e ir directo arriba. Al menos decía eso en este momento, donde los pies me tiritaban del frío, mi cuerpo dolía y los cortes en mis manos ardían.

-Al carajo con los dueños del castillo- Brame molesto, la exageración de las escaleras me tenía fastidiado, aunque tenía que admitir que fue buena idea ponerle un traga luz bastante grande, que me daba una buena iluminación del lugar.

Cuando llegue arriba no pude evitar en soltar un suspiro de alivio, con una alegría y mi característica personalidad de niño curioso fui corriendo a lo que era la mitad del barandal de arriba, admirando desde allí el castillo.

-Es hermoso- Me dije a pesar de que no podía apreciar del todo el lugar, había un enorme candelabro de cristal que se veía un poco azul por la luz que se colaba por el traga luz, las escaleras eran de un blanco mármol y el barandal azul con detalles dorados.-Debiste ser un castillo demasiado hermoso, tuviste buenos tiempo, gracias por dejarme entrar.

Un poco más relajado me aventure a buscar la que sería mi recamara esta noche, por cómo se veían las puertas que estaban detrás de mí debía ser el despacho del seguro príncipe guapo y amable.

-Nos vemos- Dije con mi voz más cantaría y camine con pasos suaves a los costados, donde encontraría una linda cama- Digna de un rey.

Me dije dándome ánimos, esperaba encontrarme en serio con la cama del rey o algún príncipe.

～(´ε｀ )

Después de vagar por un rato (perderme también por la falta de luz) llegué a unos aposentos que fue de mis favoritas.

Los aposentos eran de lo más agradable, con colores dorados por todas partes, una cama con doseles, cortinas gruesas con detalles de varios colores oscuros, las paredes era de un lindo color beige y blanco.

Lo que más me sorprendió era que el espejo estaba cubierto por unas sabanas negras, el reloj tenía una hora en específico (al igual que los otros relojes del castillo) y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Habrás muerto querido príncipe?- Me pregunte, dejándome caer en unos de los sofás del cuarto- Es una pena.

Me levante de nuevo, curioso, en este país se decía que debían cubrir los espejos ya que si no el alma de esa persona quedaría atrapada.

Tome la sabana negra, tragando saliva por el cosquilleo que sentí en la espalda.

-No deberías hacer eso- Mi respiración se detuvo, esa voz tranquila, varonil pero con un toque molesto me hizo helar la piel.

-Lo lamento- Me atreví a gritar para girarme y ver a esa persona.

-Pero no grites, eres una pequeña mierda que chilla como cerdo- En efecto había gritado de una forma horrible, pero quien no lo haría, enfrente de mi estaba un hombre guapo, si era jodidamente guapo, pero su piel era blanca, me atrevía a decir que transparente.- ¿Nunca habías visto a un fantasma?

Me pregunto, como si hablara del clima y no de seres inexistentes.

Y fue cuando me desmaye, esperando que, cuando despertara todo esto fuera un sueño.

Madre, no debí salir de casa.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer mi fic, espero les guste tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo**


	3. Chapter 3: El sueño

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: Riren**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3: El sueño._

Lo siento, te hice pensar que te amaba.

Lo siento, pensabas que era

solo tuyo.

Lo siento, pero yo solo te uso.

Cuando desperté era de día, estaba un poco mareado por recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y reí cual enfermo metal por mi imaginación tan retorcida.

-Fantasmas- Me dije riendo por mi estupidez.

Al estirarme mis articulaciones crujieron deliciosamente, había dormido como un bebé. La habitación estaba iluminada por el brillante sol que había esa mañana, me levante dándome cuenta que mis zapatos estaban muy bien acomodados a un lado de la cama.

Otra cosa que me sorprendió es lo limpia que estaba la habitación, como si no estuviera abandonado, todo lo contrario a la fachada de enfrente.

-Veo que despertaste pequeña mierda- De nuevo esa voz y ese escalofrío en mi columna.

-Así es- Conteste esperando que mis alucinaciones se disiparan.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo? Así me dirás que demonios haces en mi castillo- Soltó el atractivo espectro, me gire para verlo, estaba tranquilamente en uno de los sillones sujetando de una manera extraña la taza de té.

-Príncipe- Dije al verlo, un destello extraño se asomó en sus ojos, como si esperaba a que alguien le llamara así de nuevo.

-Así era llamado- Me dijo con simpleza, como si ya no le interesara.- Aunque dudo que sepas mi nombre o el de mi antiguo reino.

-En eso tengo que darle la razón, acabo de llegar a este país, no se aún nada de este lugar- Acepte mi ignorancia.

-Ya veo- Soltó desilusionado. Me atreví a míralo con más atención sus ropas, tenía una simple camiseta blanca, sus pantalones de color beige, botas negras hasta las rodillas y una capa muy larga color tinta con plumas blancas que estaba adornando su cuello.-No me sirves de mucho.

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunte ofendido, yo servía para muchas cosas.

-Disculpa aceptada- Resople por su respuesta, no me iba a poner a pelear con ese tonto espectro.

Te estarás preguntando ¿Por qué no estas asustado? Sencillo, tal vez era un sueño y yo estaba tirado en el bosque junto a mi amigo el árbol caído. O tal vez prefería estar con el príncipe fantasma que afuera con un presunto violador de culos suaves.

-Mira no quería ofenderte entrando como si fuera un ladrón, pero recién escape de mi casa y…

-En lo personal me tiene sin importancia- El fantasma cambiador de actitud y temperamental me dijo eso como si hace cinco minutos no me hubiera preguntado si quería desayunar y que le platicara que hacía en su castillo- Te iras ahora mismo.

-Yo sé que no te sirvo de mucho pero…

-Adiós mocoso- Me interrumpió de nuevo.

-Pero no puedo volver…

-Dije que te largaras ahora mismo- Grito molesto antes de salir por la puerta.

-Pero él me engaño, me hizo pensar que me amaba para después irse a revolcar con una zorra, todo paso el mismo día que me pidió matrimonio. Solo me quería por mi dinero.-Grite cansado de toda la mierda que estaba viviendo, aunque a él no le interesaba me hacía sentir mejor dejar salir todo.

Baje la cabeza molesto y frustrado, si al fantasma cambiador de idea no le interesaba mi vergonzosa situación me tenía que ir, aunque el castillo era muy grande para los dos.

-Te hizo mucho daño- Jade sorprendido, el fantasma estaba delante de mí, queriendo (tal vez imaginación mía) tomar mi mano para brindarme apoyo.

-Me siento tan estúpido, tan usado, en verdad creí que me amaba, pero cuando fui al pueblo a buscarlo me di cuenta de su engaño- Mi garganta comenzó a cerrarse, eso pasaba cuando estaba a punto de llorar- Yo era el único que estaba enamorado, pero solo quería el prestigio de mi familia, el dinero.

-Debes sentirte como un imbécil- Su falta de tacto me hizo reír.

-Aún lo soy príncipe, escape de mi casa para darle una lección, pero ahora solo me queda regresar y me obligaran a casarme con ese idiota- Apreté las sabanas molesto- Él no quiere hijos, le dijo a su mujerzuela que me hará abortarlos, es lo más cruel que he escuchado en mi vida. Príncipe ¿Qué hare? Mis bebes no tiene la culpa.

-¿Estas embarazado?-Pregunto el atractivo fantasma con preocupación.

-Claro que no, si fuera así ya lo habría perdido, antes de venir aquí me caí por accidente- No quise decirle que fue por mi estupidez y paranoia.- Además, no me entregaría a nadie que no fuera mi esposo, tuve la suerte de solo ser su prometido y darme cuenta de quién era en realidad.

Suspire agotado, como si no hubiera dormido nada.

-Al menos de diste cuenta de la mierda con la ibas a pasar toda tu vida- El príncipe no tenía nada de tacto, pero con todo lo que me había pasado la sutileza ya no estaba en mi vocabulario.

\- Tiene razón, no podría soportar el tenerlo un minuto a mi lado, pero me debo de acostumbrar- Suspire con pesadez- Buena suerte príncipe.

Hice un ademán de levantarme pero el príncipe me detuvo.

-¿Te casaras con él?- Me pregunto perplejo.

-No tengo otra opción, me encontraran tarde o temprano, me obligaran a casarme con el imbécil a menos que busque donde esconderme. La verdad me estoy dando por vencido…

-Dejaras que ese tipo te use y te haga matar a tus propios hijos, eres un hijo de puta imbécil.

-Vale lo soy, pero yo…- Guarde silencio, esperando que mi mente se despejara.- Es cierto, no dejare que ese tipo me ponga un dedo encima, lo matare si quiere hablarme si quiera.

-Oh- Soltó impresionado, yo solo sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas. Eren Jaeger nunca se daba por vencido.

-Bien entonces me marcho, debo buscar algún lugar donde pasar un rato- Me baje de la cama mullida, aunque me quería quedar un rato así no debía acostumbrarme a esas camas tan ricas, ahora dormiría en el frío suelo y si tenía suerte con algo de paja.

-Puedes quedarte- Me dijo el fantasma con un tono frío y demandante- Yo no uso la cama después de todo.

-Gracias- Exclame sonriendo de las más pura felicidad, el príncipe fantasma era muy agradable.

Sin duda lo ayudaría a desaparecer esa infelicidad y angustia que tenía en su rostro, que, aunque lo disfrazara con su ceño fruncido yo podía notarlo

¿Por cuales desdichas habrás pasado bello príncipe? Yo te ayudare a disolverlas con mi amistad.

* * *

 _Nos vemos en lunes con otro cap_

 _Con todo my love: Harye Lee_


	4. Chapter 4: Recorramos mi palacio

**Disclaimer: snk no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: omegaverse, violencia, muerte de personajes**

 **Pareja: Riren**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Recorramos mi palacio.

Vamos, dile que no cometa 

los mismos errores.

Dile que no debe ser igual de 

tonto.

Vamos, solo dale buenos consejos,

no como los que me dabas a mí.

Por favor Madre, dile todo lo bueno.

-Todo está muy limpio- Comente cuando un silencio incomodo comenzó a sentirse.

-Que nadie use el castillo no significa que deba ser asqueroso- Reí por su tono tan serio, un príncipe fantasma obsesionado con la limpieza.

-Me parece buena idea- Cubrí mi boca para no soltar una carcajada grosera- Aunque el exterior no lo sea, vi demasiada mala yerba en la entrada.

-Eso es para ahuyentar a la gente, al menos eso quiero pensar, me gustaría limpiarlo también.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?-Pregunte curioso, mordí mi labio inferior cuando en su mirada se asomó una pisca de tristeza- Yo podría ayudarte, me gusta limpiar, cuando mamá no estaba en casa solía ayudarle a mi nana.

Dije para que el príncipe olvidara sus pesares, de igual forma planeaba limpiar el lugar.

-Eso sería perfecto- Me dijo con ese tono frío, igual estaba acostumbrado, mi padre solía hablar así.- Como agradecimiento adelantado haremos un recorrido para que conozcas mi castillo.

Asentí más feliz de lo que parecía, de verdad quería conocer el castillo del príncipe fantasmal.

-Solo déjame cambiarme- Le dije para que me dejara solo.

-Puedes darte un baño, es en la puerta más grande- Me dijo señalándola con su dedo delgado, tenía unas manos tan largas y pálidas.

-Claro, espero que el agua no esté tan fría- Admití mordiendo mi labio inferior, me había bañado en varios lagos, pero no estaban fríos.

-No te preocupes, el agua de la tina está caliente los sirvientes ya lo hicieron- La pregunta que iba a hacer se quedó en mi cabeza, ya que el príncipe se fue antes que yo si quiera pudiera abrir la boca.

-Todo esto es raro- Admití jugando con los bordes de mi casaca- Seguro sirvientes fantasmales.

Solté una especie de sonido fantasmal y camine para ir a darme mi tan merecido baño,

～(´ε｀ )

Cuando llegue me sorprendí al sentir el agua caliente de la tina, me desnude con una alegría recorriendo mí cuerpo, antes de meterme doble bien mi ropa y la puse en una de las sillas que había en el lugar.

-Que rico- Chille con júbilo, tome la barra de jabón con olor a rosas y me frote los brazos. El castillo era bastante frío así que el agua no se mantendría caliente por mucho tiempo así que debía disfrutarla.

Las yemas de mis dedos acariciaron mi cuero cabelludo, me relaje mucho, de entre las cosas que disfrutaba de la vida era tomar un rico baño con agua caliente.

-¿Aún está caliente el agua amo?- Me pregunto una dulce voz.

-Sí, aún puedo estar aquí, esta tibia…- Trague saliva girando la cabeza como si quisiera romperme el cuello.

Una dulce jovencita de cabello dorado, ojos azules y tez blanca como la leche me sonrió cual ángel.

-Me alegro por eso amo, le dejare un poco de ropa para que se cambie, si el agua comienza a ponerse fría por favor llámeme- Asentía aún con la sorpresa, una linda señorita había entrado sin siquiera hacerse notar.

Sirvientes fantasmales, me grito mi mente para relajarme, yo solo ignore todo para sumergirme en mi tan merecido baño.

-Esto es genial- Exclame olisqueando el olor a rosas que se impregnaba en mi piel.

Me estaba gustando la facilidad con la que me adaptaba a los presuntos fantasmas, pero si lo pienso tal vez estaba muerto en alguna parte del bosque así que lo mejor era disfrutar del dolor que no sentía por mi muerte.

Después de unos minutos decidí salirme de la tina, el agua se estaba comenzando a enfriar y no quería enfermarme.

Un nuevo cambio de ropa estaba perfectamente doblada en uno de los sillones de color hueso. Tome la camiseta de seda blanca, la casaca negra y la ropa interior, poniéndomela de inmediato, a pesar de que me había secado bien hacía frío en la habitación.

～(´ε｀ )

-¿Cómo estuvo la ducha?- Me sobresalte al escuchar la hermosa voz de príncipe, que me miraba de pies a cabeza, asintiendo antes la comprobación de mi ropa.

-Increíble, solo tengo una queja, pero no quiero sonar grosero sé que este es tú castillo y yo solo soy un metido…

-Solo dime la queja- Me corto él, muy molesto, ahora sabía que la paciencia no era su fuerte.

-Que tu sirvienta fantasma no entre al baño, estaba desnudo- Confesé avergonzado.

-¡Oh! lo lamento por eso, solo tengo seis sirvientes y los otros estaban muy ocupados limpiando- Me dijo, pero por su cara de aburrimiento sé que no estaba para nada arrepentido.- Ahora vamos a ver mi castillo, ya está todo limpio.

Asentí conforme, estaba muy curioso por ver tan maravilloso castillo, sentía que el príncipe tenía buen gusto.

* * *

Estaba realmente sorprendido, la entrada principal era más hermosa de lo que había visto anoche en plena oscuridad, todo brillaba hermosamente, los adornos de oro que tenía el barandal lucían mejor, el candelabro de cristal azul transparente se veía asombroso. Gire sobre mis talones para maravillarme mejor, todo lucía digno de un rey.

-¿Te gusta?- Me pregunto el príncipe, ahora que me daba cuenta no sabía su nombre.

-Es impresionante, un castillo de verdad hermoso- Admití sonriendo- Lo olvidaba, mi nombre es Eren Jaeger.

Me presente con la esperanza de escuchar su nombre.

-Está bien- Me dijo con sequedad, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que caminara, lo seguí, sin molestarme del todo.

-Los cuartos ya están listos mi señor- Me giré para ver a otro fantasma, con una cara de aburrimiento e intento del peinado de príncipe.

-Entiendo, vamos Eren podemos ir arriba ahora- El fantasma solo hizo una reverencia, me miró de mala manera y se fue.- Tengo una pregunta que hacerte Eren.

Yo deje de mirar el estilo barroco para poner más atención en príncipe.

-Claro hazla príncipe- Le permití, como no me dice su nombre desde ahora le llamare príncipe o señor serio, pero supongo que el otro no le gustará.

-Por la ropa que traías me imagino que eres de familia adinerada, pero por tu comportamiento creo que eres un campesino- Más que una pregunta fue un comentario, pero no me ofendí, ya me lo habían dicho.

-Mi familia es adinerada y tiene un buen título, tengo muy poco viviendo en este lugar, pero por nuestro linaje aquí también nos respetan- Admire de nuevo las paredes y los cuadros con paisajes.- No me gusta mucho las reglas que me imponen, por eso mismo me llaman rebelde o creen que soy como un campesino pero ¿Sabes? Todos somos personas, no importa que tan respetados o dinero tengamos todos somos iguales.

Él me miro, como si yo fuera una pequeña cosa rara, le doy toda la razón.

-Así que simplemente te comportas como se te dé la gana- Asentí admirando los detalles de un jarrón.

-Será mejor que empiece con el jardín quiero al menos avanzar antes de que anochezca.

-¿No quieres ver más cosas del castillo?- Me pregunto el príncipe con esa cara tan seria que me daba risa.

-No quiero ser una molestia príncipe- Admití avergonzado.

-No tengo nada que hacer de todas formas- Me dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano para que caminará.

* * *

Admiré cada detalle del hermoso castillo, en verdad que estaba reluciente, como si el príncipe esperara visita, tal vez esperaba a su bella princesa.

El pasillo que estábamos recorriendo era sencillamente hermoso, sus pisos eran de mármol color si no me equivoco rojo ladrillo. Las paredes eran blancas para contrastar el piso, con detalles en color oro, tenía unos ventanales grandes con cortinas gruesas también color oro, sus candelabros iluminaban los pasillos, si las cortinas estuvieran corridas seguro se vería mejor.

Dejamos el pasillo para ver otro que tenía unos hermosos cuadros, uno me llamo mucho la atención pues tenía muchos colores rojizos.

-El atardecer de un lago- Dije mirándolo con una sonrisa- Tu belleza opaca cualquier linda vista, pues mis ojos solo pueden ver tu hermosa belleza.

Príncipe me miró sorprendido.

-Vaya así debes hablarle a las damas- Yo negué con la cabeza.

-La verdad me gustan más los hombres- Admití caminando, aún faltaba mucho castillo que mirar.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste el finc**

 **Con todo my love: Harye Lee**


End file.
